


Turn it Up to Eleven

by Jett



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Band Fic, I'm trying really hard to keep everyone in character, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Sylvain is a troll tho, but there will be - Freeform, no beta and idgaf, no naughtiness yet, the band fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jett/pseuds/Jett
Summary: In a different time, in a different place, the boys of Faerghus are somehow in a modern era, in a rock band. Shenanigans ensue, and sexual tension is high. Will these two dingbats find each other or self-destruct?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends, I haven't written a fic in many moons and although I've finished the Blue Lions route, it was the first one I did so I didn't know wtf I was doing. Anyway, I've spent a decent amount of time going back through supports and trying to keep everyone in character but who even knows anymore. This is going to be a fairly long fic unless I get impatient, but I do have several plot points already made up in my mind! I'll try to update pretty regularly. Let me know what you think!

This was it. 

Even though they’ve done this a million times, the anticipation was ever present. The lights cut and screams echoed throughout the arena. His heartbeat was thundering, coupled with the electric tension of nerves that seemed to always accompany the first few minutes before shows. Head swimming, he took a steady breath and shook out his hands and wrists in a long-standing habit formed from the first gig they ever played. A warm, heavy hand descended on his shoulder, and he felt, rather than heard, Sylvain teasingly ask, “Nervous, Felix?”

He tsked and shrugged off the unwanted hand, as a low laugh could be heard from over his shoulder. Fog descended on the stage and Ingrid wildly gestured for them to hurry to their spots. Felix stepped up around Byleth, who was crouched down doing some last minute tuning to Ashe’s second guitar. He emerged from behind the twenty foot high tapestry that hung behind Sylvain’s kit, and the screams crescendoed to what felt like a solid wave of sound. 

Felix quickly shuffled over the right side of the stage, where he was always positioned and adjusted his guitar strap. Sylvain moved to sit behind the beastly drum kit in the back center, shirtless, as always. Dedue settled in the center, the large bass looking puny compared to the giant that held it. Ashe trotted the few steps up to the left, and shot Felix a quick thumbs up. Felix returned this with a head nod, grateful that Ashe didn’t mock him for nerves like the half-nude buffoon did. He glanced down at the set list that was taped to the floor to double check that he was about to start the right song. After a deep inhale, he placed his hands in position and began the opening rifts to their number one song. 

The lights flared in response, zeroing in on Felix, and the cheering became impossibly louder. Sylvain’s double bass kicked in a moment later, followed by Dedue and Ashe keeping rhythm with him. Dimitri hopped up from backstage to growl in the mic and play up the audience, alternating between singing and screaming like a maniac. After the first few minutes, Felix felt himself loosen up, and the nerves slowly drifted away. The song ended,and they began the next one immediately. Eventually, Dimitri talked to the audience for a minute in between songs, and Felix stole the opportunity to slink toward the back to get a drink near Sylvain, who leaned forward automatically. Swiping his sweat-drenched hair out of his face, he grinned widely at Felix.

“You hanging in there, ‘lix?”

Felix nodded and chugged down half a water bottle. He looked at Sylvain, who seemed to be waiting for a further response.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna stay back here for a minute.”

Sylvain didn’t get a chance to answer, because Dedue had started the low and dirty bass line to their next song. The shirtless fool swiped at his damp chest with a towel and then flung it somewhere behind him, before grabbing a fresh set of sticks to play. He winked at Felix, who rolled his eyes in response. As the song picked up, Felix stayed back away from the audience, while Ashe and Dimitri stood right at the edge, letting girls scream the lyrics into the mic and blowing kisses at them. As the song ended, they heard someone in the audience shout, “I love you Sylvain!”

Sylvain laughed heartily and stood up from his stool, hand cupped around the mic. The camera must have zoomed in on him and his bare chest, because screams of joy erupted as he did.

“Aw baby girl, I love you too!”

“Marry me, Felix!” Another one shouted. Felix kept his expression neutral, because Ingrid had scolded him for not acting like a lovestruck idiot when girls expressed their adoration. Sylvain shot a look his way and smirked. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, Felix is taken by the love of his life. His one and only, Maribelle.”

The audience laughed and cooed at the nickname Felix had for his guitar. It was well known, thanks to every member of the band attempting to mention it in every single show. His older brother had given him the instrument when he was thirteen, and it was named after the big fluffy dog they had as kids. Felix flushed slightly and looked down at the ground, pissed off that Sylvain had yet again been able to embarrass him, even though he was trying to be helpful. 

Felix hated the attention they had gotten since Faerghus had rocketed to fame a year ago. Going from playing dumb covers in his basement with his friends to selling out arenas full of screaming fans was enough to give him whiplash. All Felix wanted to do was practice and become the best guitar player he knew, and it was tough to do that when their time was occupied with frivolity like interviews, photo shoots and meet-and-greets. He was forced to put forth the minimum amount of effort by Ingrid, their stalwart manager and childhood friend, but even that was sometimes agonizing. Of course, the less effort he applied, the more his group of fans seemed to love it, which made absolutely no sense. 

Dimitri began talking again and Sylvain whispered a hurried apology to Felix. He shot a glare at Sylvain and meandered toward the front of the stage as the next song kicked in. The rest of the set went smoothly, and soon they were heading offstage to take a quick break before their encore. Byleth handed them all water bottles, except Sylvain, who was practically thrown a beer. He caught it and drank the beer in its entirety; Ingrid shot him a look of disdain before stalking over to Felix. 

“Good job on acting like a person for once,” she lauded with a clap on his shoulder. 

He frowned and snapped back, “Shut up, I know how pretend to give a shit sometimes.”

“Sure, sure,” she replied sarcastically, before turning to Dimitri and making some wise ass remark to him next. Soon, they dashed back up to the stage to play their final song of the night. It was Felix’s favorite song, and not just because it heralded the end of another show. As annoyingly sappy as it sounded, he loved it because he and Sylvain had written it together, a long time ago, before flirting was Sylvain’s number hobby. The song was based off of a stupid promise they made about sticking together until they both died, and Felix had all but forgotten about it until Sylvain was singing it one day and caught Dimitri’s attention with it. He’d liked it so much that they had recorded it and put it on their album.

“Don’t go where I can’t follow; I’ll never forgive you. Without you I’m so hollow, Come back to me, come back to me,” Dimiri belted out.

Felix involuntarily glanced back at Sylvain, who had his eyes closed and a huge grin on his face as he played. The double bass seemed to match Felix’s stuttering heartbeat as he whipped his head back around and focused on playing.

\---

Felix stumbled onto the bus, exhausted, while Dedue’s steadying hand made sure he didn’t crash face first into anything. It was past midnight already, and he was ready to pass out in his tiny bunk. Ashe was already deep asleep in his, and Dedue seemed to be headed to his as well. He had left Sylvain in a nearby bar once a girl had come up to talk to them, and who knew where he was now. Dimitri was at the front of the bus chatting with Ingrid, no doubt plotting the next ridiculous publicity thing the band could do for attention. Felix hurriedly brushed his teeth and rolled into his bunk, pulling the tiny curtain for privacy. Moments later, he was mostly asleep when the curtain flew back and a voice whisper-shouted in his ear.

“FELIX”

He rolled over and swung toward the voice, heart erratic in his chest from the surprise. A hand grabbed his fist and absorbed the blow, before shoving their smiling face toward his. 

“I almost fucking punched your face in,” Felix seethed.

“I know, but I anticipated that, so it’s all good.”

“What do you want, Sylvain?”

“Why’d you leave me at that bar? I turned around and freaked out because I couldn’t find you!”

“Are you dumb? You were flirting with that girl, so I left.”

“I only wanted to go out to that bar so you and I could spend time together, not because I wanted to flirt with some random chick. So mean of you to leave,” he pouted.

Felix realized Sylvain was still holding his closed fist in his dumb, meaty hand, so he jerked it free of the grip. 

“Tch, sounds like a line you’d give to a random chick, to me.”

Sylvain laughed in disbelief, and shoved Felix in the chest half-heartedly. He scrambled over to his bunk that was across from Felix’s and laid down, closing the curtain only after he made sure Felix saw the exaggerated pout on his face.

“Goodnight, dumbass,” Felix called out.

“Goodnight!” Sylvain and Dimitri called out in unison. Felix let out a loud peal of laughter before restraining himself. Sylvain pulled the curtain back and cracked a grin before closing his eyes, leaving the curtain open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so, I realize that I write Felix as much friendlier than he is in the game but idgaf. Also, I'm bad about writing short chapters, so apologies there. 
> 
> I've been thinking about writing this story but from Sylvain's POV, but didn't know if that would be redundant.

The smell of tea in the morning was something Felix loved. He sat outside at a small bistro table with a fresh cup of a complex pine needle tea steaming in front of him. He had huge sunglasses on, and a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up to completely cover his indigo hair. Bringing the cup to his lips, he was interrupted by the trill of his phone. He glanced down to see who was calling him this early.

_World’s Biggest Idiot_ flashed on the screen. He huffed and answered the phone.

“What?”

“Wow, good morning to you too, sunshine. Where are you?”

“I’m at this coffee shop where I’m pretty sure everyone thinks I’m about to rob them. Why?”  
“What’s it called? I’ll join you.”

“No, Sylvain, leave me alone.” He hung up. 

The server came over and hastily tossed his check on the table. Taking it as a hint to hurry up, he drank his tea, threw a few bills on the table, and made his way back toward the bus. They were scheduled to leave for the next random city in fifteen minutes, and he was sure Ingrid was probably fuming over his absence. The cool air rushed past his ears and lifted his hood enough for it to slide off onto his shoulders. He tilted his head back to enjoy the warm breeze and solitude before he hopped back into a vehicle with seven other people on it. Not two minutes later, he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and an excited whisper. Turning his head slightly to the side, he saw a young girl tittering to her friend and pointing his way. He began walking faster, hoping they would leave him alone, and knowing he was only a short way from salvation in the form of a closed door. The sound of thundering footsteps echoed behind him and a tiny hand grabbed his upper arm. He instinctively flinched and yanked his arm out of the grasp, whipping around with a furious look on his face. The girl squeaked and backed up.

“U-um, sorry. I didn’t mean to grab you like that,” she trembled. Felix took a deep, calming breath and responded.

“That’s okay, you just startled me. What do you want?”

“Are you Felix Fraldarius? Can we take a picture with you real quick?”

He rubbed a hand down his face and sighed, knowing this was inescapable, before nodding. The girls stopped a passerby and then ran to Felix’s side, arms wrapped tightly around him as he tried valiantly not to show his discomfort. The man took the picture and then looked closer at it.

“Hey!” He shouted to group standing nearby. “It’s Felix from Faerghus! In our little town!”

The whole group turned and began making their way over to him. He extricated himself from the original two girls and then quickly walked in the direction toward the bus. Shouts of his name sounded from behind him as the growing group tried to get his attention. He pretended not to hear as he practically jogged, praying that none of the other guys were standing outside the sanctity of the bus. It came into view, and he pulled out his phone and dialed Ingrid’s number.

“Jesus Christ, Felix, where the hell are you?”

“I’m literally running toward the bus right now, make sure everyone is inside and the engine is on so we can haul ass out of here as soon as I get on.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Fuck just trust me, Ingrid!”

He hung up the phone and saw her standing in the doorway, eyes wide as she took in the group of thirty or so people behind him. She moved out of the way as he leapt up the steps, and shut the door except for a crack so she could politely address the group of fans that stood amassed outside. Felix walked past the driver’s seat and up the stairs on their double decker beast of a bus. Once he ascended, he flopped down onto the plush sofa opposite Byleth and Dimitri and sighed heavily. 

“All I wanted was tea and some peace,” he bemoaned into the sofa cushion. Dimitri chuckled and then turned on the television. He channel surfed for a few minutes, before settling on some mindless show about celebrity gossip. Not surprisingly, it had already turned the subject to them. 

_Today on Fódlan Celebrity News, does Dorothea have a new beau? She certainly is distracted texting someone in this clip! Sources say it could be Faerghus’s drummer hunk, Sylvain Gautier. Find out tonight!_

“Ok, to be fair, that one is mostly true,” a voice sounded from the hallway. Sylvain walked into the makeshift living area and melted onto the couch, his hair still damp from the shower. 

“Care to elaborate?” Byleth asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“I’m not dating her,” he shrugged. “We all met her a couple weeks ago, remember? She and I hit it off and swapped numbers. We just send each other memes and I ask her advice about stuff. She told me she has a crush on one of her friends anyway, a studio musician or something. It’s no big deal, really.”

Dimtri’s eyebrows rose to his hairline skeptically, but he said nothing, just changed the channel to some dumb cop show. Felix laid his head down on the far end of the couch and pulled his socked feet up onto Sylvain’s lap, who readily moved his hands to make space. The sky overhead began to darken and thunder could be heard in the distance. Perfect weather for a nap. His eyes closed lazily as he listened to Dimitri and Sylvain banter about the plot of the show. Before long, Felix dozed off, hands buried in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

\----

Eyes fluttering open, Felix wasn’t sure what time it was or how long he’d been asleep. He moved and felt something covering his waist. Looking down, he saw it was a hoodie draped over him, the oversized hood falling over his shoulder. His foot twitched and he looked down to see Sylvain leaning heavily against the side of the couch, head propped up on the bookshelf next to it. His hand was resting gently on Felix’s ankle, fingers wrapped loosely around the cuff of his black pants. Felix blinked lazily, taking the scene in, before rearing his foot up and bringing it down hard on Sylvain’s thigh. Sylvain shot awake, looking around frantically and rubbing his leg.

“Felix, what the fuck?!”

“How long have we been asleep?”

“I don’t know. Jesus, can’t you wake me up like a normal person instead of like a complete asshole?”

“No. Why is your hoodie on me?”

“I took it off and put it on the top of the couch but it must have fallen off, who cares?” He pushed Felix’s legs off him and got up, a frown etched onto his face. “Let’s go ask if we can get something to eat,” he mumbled, heading toward the stairs. 

Felix sat up and rubbed his face. He wasn’t sure why he would react like a douche whenever Sylvain showed him any type of kindness, which was pretty often. That hoodie didn’t fall perfectly off the couch to cover him up like that, he wasn’t stupid. What made it worse was Sylvain lying about it, and Felix wasn’t sure why he felt the need to. It confused and frustrated him, and there wasn’t much time to think about it. He had to go stop Sylvain from asking Ingrid about food. By now, she had probably heard the rumors swirling about Sylvain and Dorothea, and was likely pissed off about having to curb another scandal, regardless of its veracity. He jumped up and raced down the stairs, grabbing Sylvain’s shirt sleeve to stop him from heading toward the front. 

“What?” Sylvain turned around and snapped, still irritable.

“We should get the Angels to ask instead.”

Sylvain thought for a minute and nodded, before turning back around and smiling at Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe, who sat on the nearby sofas. 

“Oh, the sleepy heads are awake,” Mercedes joked.

“Hey are you guys hungry? We sure are. Can one of you ask Ingrid to stop?”

“Why us?” Ashe asked.

“Because you’re the human equivalent of cinnamon rolls, and Ingrid is incapable of being angry at any of you. If Sylvain or I ask, she’s gonna punch us in the face,” Felix replied.

“Please, Mercedes,” Sylvain drawled, a sly smile on his face. She sighed heavily and got up from the couch.

“Fine, but only because I don’t want Ingrid to hurt Felix.”

“Ouch,” Sylvain pouted. 

She came back a minute later as the bus pulled off the highway to the next stop, which had several fast-food places listed on the sign. The bus stopped in a nearby hotel parking lot, and Ingrid took everyone’s order as she, Mercedes, and Annette went to get the food. When they returned, the band descended on the greasy bags, ripping them apart in the process as she threw her hands up in defeat. Felix handed Mercedes her gigantic burger that was smothered in cheese before Dimitri could destroy it, and she beamed back at him. Annette grabbed her chicken nuggets and sat back down on the couch with Ashe, who was actively demolishing an enormous chicken sandwich. Sylvain nudged Felix with his elbow, and nodded toward his left hand which was clutching two cartons of large fries. Felix grabbed both of their sandwiches and Sylvain’s drink as he followed him up the stairs. They sat down on the same couch they had napped on and unwrapped their food. 

“Good thing you didn’t let me ask Ingrid. She never would have said yes,” Sylvain said before taking a huge bite.

“She would have, but first you would have gotten a lecture about Dorothea, and I know you wouldn’t want that, even though you deserve it.”

“I don’t deserve it, because nothing is happening!”

“Sure it isn’t,” Felix snapped.

“I’m dead serious. Actually, even though no one wants to believe it, very rarely is anything happening. People just assume what they want and I’m powerless to stop them,” Sylvain replied sadly.

Felix rolled his eyes. “ Shut up. If it is or isn’t happening, we’re all still putting up with your bullshit anyway. So stop moping and feeling sorry for yourself.”

“Aw, I like you too, Felix. What would you do without me?”

“Probably live much more peacefully,” he replied snidely, averting his eyes back to his food, a flush growing across his cheeks.

Sylvain laughed and chucked a fry at Felix’s face. “Shut up, you secretly love me, let’s be real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid is only constantly mad because both Sylvain and Felix are enough trouble for one lifetime, she's the glue that holds the band together, truthfully.
> 
> My Tumblr is jettplain if anyone is even remotely interested. It's all reblogs though, because I'm in no way an artist.


End file.
